clashofclansfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
隐形炸弹
__NOEDITSECTION__ ''"還在找'危險，請勿靠近'的指示牌嗎？別演費時間了，隱形炸彈是不會讓你發現的，除非…… '' ---- ---- *'概要' **隱形炸彈是便宜的建築，它會隱藏起來，直到攻擊的軍隊移動到它的位置觸動它為止。 **一旦被啟動之後，隱形炸彈需要「重新布置」, 才能在下一次的防禦布置中生效。 **Although they are the weakest of all Traps, Bombs can still have a positive impact on the effectiveness of a village's defense if properly placed, but make sure they are always re-armed. For example, if your village successfully defends an attack while you are not playing, but several of your Bombs are triggered, then any attacks after that will not have to deal with those Bombs until you re-arm them. **Even though Bombs are classified as "Defensive Buildings", they are not buildings and do not need to be triggered/destroyed for your enemy to reach 100% destruction (nor do they count toward it). **The Bomb explodes approximately 1.5 seconds after an enemy comes within 1 tile of it, causing splash damage to every enemy within 3 tiles. This delay means that you'll want to place the bomb in an area where troops are likely to remain for a period of time, like right next to a building they're attacking. **By itself, a single Bomb will not do a great deal of damage to even the weakest of Troops (although every bit helps). However, several Bombs in a cluster can significantly damage or even destroy an entire group of Archers or Goblins. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **One defensive strategy commonly used for the placement of Bombs is to position them along the outside wall, behind external buildings. The external buildings serve to delay the enemy troops until they've grouped up, so that when they attack the wall, the bomb hits many troops at once. This is most effective against Tier 1 troops, though grouping enough bombs together can be a serious hazard for Giants, too. **Alternatively, some players decide to place a group of bombs around a Defensive building on the outside of their base, to act as a trap for enemy Giants. Placing a Spring Trap at the entrance to these trapped defense structures makes them even more effective. **Be cautious when upgrading a Bomb, as this will reveal its location. Combat this by relocating it during the upgrade period, since it won't trigger during that period anyway. ** Exploiting the way the A.I. targets buildings can dramatically increase the defensive effectiveness of your bombs. For example, a group of 2-3 bombs placed between a pair of resource collectors is very likely to destroy an entire group of Goblins as they pass from one collector to the next. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **At level 3, the Bomb becomes a little bigger and gains 4 golden spikes around its circumference. **At level 5, the Bomb is encased in a metal shell that has 4 golden spikes and several golden bumps on its surface. ---- *'Trivia' **After exploding, the Bomb leaves a black scorched mark on the ground, and it fades away after a few seconds. ---- *'Icons Description' ** - Pressing this icon displays information about the Bomb such as Level, Damage, Damage Area, Re-arm cost, Trigger Radius, Damage Type, Favorite Target and Targets. ** - Pressing this icon upgrades the Bomb to the next level if you have enough resources and a free Builder. When the Bomb is at maximum level this icon is not shown. ** - Pressing this icon finishes an upgrade currently in progress by paying the displayed number of Gems. This icon is only displayed while an upgrade is in progress. ** - Pressing this icon cancels the upgrade currently in progress. This icon is only displayed while an upgrade is in progress. ** - Pressing this icon re-arms the Bomb. This icon is only displayed after your Bomb has triggered during an enemy attack. ** - Pressing this icon re-arms all Traps. This icon is only displayed when some or all of your Traps have been triggered in a previous enemy attack. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. en:Bomb